The Chat Room
by PrincessSerenity110
Summary: This is a chat room where FF and KH characters chat about stuff you wanna hear! Chapter 4: The Kingdom Hearts looneys have invaded!
1. Chapter 1

**The Chat Room**

**A/N**

Ok In this fic we have a few guests but I will not name them but the great thing is that you can set the topic or if you're lucky you could be in it! So please send in reviews with the topic and/or if you wanna be in it.

**People in the chat room**

**Guests**

LilMissPinky

PookyWentPsycho

MoogleGirl

LilMizzEvil

**FF7**

NotEmo is Cloud

IKickAss is Tifa

NinjaGurl is Yuffie

**FF8 **

Leon-Heart is Squall

AngelWings is Rinoa

TheHyperButterfly is Selphie

CowBoi is Irvine

BlackBelt is Zell

I-Rock is Sefire

**FFX **

ZaNaRkAnDsTaR is Tidus

ILike2Steal is Rikku

BlitzballRox is Wakka

**Topic 1:Stuff in General **

LilMissPinky: Ok to start off the Chat Room we will talk about anything any suggestions?

BlitzballRox: Blitzball!

Everyone: NO!

**BlitzballRox left the chat room**

TheHyperButterfly: What's Blitzball?

ILike2Steal: It's a rubbish game which goes on for AGES!

LilMizzEvil: Are they any bad guys here? I'm starting to feel sick at the amount of goodies.

CowBoi: Well Sefire is sorta like a bad guy when u think about it.

I-Rock: Ok ok I'm bad but I like Quistis.

NinjaGurl: WAIT I GOT AN IDEA! Why don't we reveal our crushes?

MoogleGirl: R u Hyper?

NinjaGurl: Yes y?

MoogleGirl: I AM THE ONLY HYPER GURL HERE!

Everyone Else: STOP!

**MoogleGirl and NinjaGurl have left to have a huge cat fight**

I-Rock: Ooh cat fight now this I gotta see! Bye losers!

PookyWentPsycho: Ok back on the Subject please

AngelWings: I like Squall

Everyone: We know that!

ILike2Steal: I fancy Auron

Everyone: OMG!

BlackBelt: I like the Library Girl

Everyone: WE KNOW!

CowBoi: I like...

TheHyperButterfly glowers

CowBoi: I like Selphie of course.

LilMizzEvil: I'm Hungry I'm leaving for Evil chips anyone wanna come with me? BTW I like Sephiroth.

**TheHyperButterfly drags CowBoi as she leaves**

IKickAss: OMG Sephiroth is sooooo gay he killed my dad! And I like Cloud.

BlackBelt: Evil r u getting hotdogs 2?

LilMizzEvil: Yeh u can come 2 if u but don't act all goodie on me

BlackBelt: Ok Then Bye people!

**LilMizzEvil and BlackBelt have left the Chat Room **

NotEmo: Tifa I like u 2 )

**Everyone gasps**

PookyWentPsycho: OMG CLOUD! I THOUGHT U WERE'NT EMO!

NotEmo: I'm not

LadyGunner: I like Tidus and Cloud u did show emotion I should no I did a song called real Emotion.

Everyone: We agree

ILike2Steal: Yeh Yunie that Song was sooooo good but I like 1000 words better

**I-Rock has re entered the chat room**

LilMissPinky: So how was the cat fight?

I-Rock: Well there was a lot of blood and as Selphie and Irvine were leaving Selphie threw Irvine in the middle of it.

Leon-Heart: Ouch Irvine in the middle of violent sugar crazed girls and u know Rinoa that I like u 2.

AngelWings: But I thought u liked Quistis

I-Rock: U better not! Wanna spar?

Leon-Heart: No Rin she's not 4 me u r and Sefire ur on!

PookyWentPsycho: Someone send 4 an ambulance!

LadyGunner: y

LilMissPinky: Trust me u don't wanna know!

Moderator: The chat room will be closing now any last words before we close?

Everyone: Bye Come back next week!

**A/N**

Sooooo what did ya think? Remember to send reviews with your ideas and entries for you to be in the fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chat Room**

**A/N**

Ok Thank you to all you guys who reviewed! And Wolfdog girl your idea will be used I promise now to the story but first the people who are in the chat room aren't ones you may like but in LilMizzEvil's case they are a blessing. Don't forget to review with your ideas and entries for you to be in the fic!

**People in the chat room**

**Guests**

LilMissPinky

LilMizzEvil

**FFVII**

OneWingedAngel is Sephiroth

**FFVIII**

UlitiWitch is Ulitimicia

AddellyPoo is Adel

**FFX**

GellyMaester is Seymour

Sinner is Sin (DUH)

**FFX-2**

ILuvDaFarplane is Shyuin

**KHII**

ILuvTheDark is Xemas

BurnBayBeeBurn is Axel

SitarDUDE is Demix

**Topic 2: The bad guys play a game!**

LilMissPinky: Ok today we are going to play a game called "Fortunately and unfortunately" ok?

Everyone: sure

BurnBayBeeBurn: Ok one day the good guys were skipping along then fortunately…

ILuvDaFarplane: Sephiroth came and Killed Aerith (again) then unfortunately

Sinner: Da Ghuudies ghot phishesd phortunately

GellyMaester: I summoned up Anima who killed Tidus and his gang and I got Yuna then unfortunately.

SitarDUDE: Axel came and burnt Seymour and Shyuin's butts! Fortunately

UlitiWitch: I came along and married Sephiroth fortunately

LilMizzEvil: I came along and killed Ulitimicia and took Sephiroth unfortunately

OneWingedAngel: I don't wanna get married! Fortunately

AddellyPoo: We turned the goodies into frogs long ago Fortunately

ILuvTheDark: I immersed the worlds in darkness! The End!

LilMissPinky: NO! Fortunately Sora came along and saved all the worlds and beat all you guys up! THE END!

Everyone: KILL HER!

LilMissPinky: He he! Gotta run!

**LilMissPinky runs away in sheer terror**

Moderator: We are closing now any last words?

Everyone: Remember to review and enter yourself into the chat room!

**A/N **

Sooooo did ya like it? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chat Room**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything apart from LilMissPinky**

**A/N **

Sorry it took along time for me to update too much homework. (Mr Cameron is evil)

But thanks everyone for your reviews and ideas. We have a new guest!

**Note: The Moves are moves that the characters do!**

**People in the Chat Room**

**Guests**

LilMissPinky

WolfyDog

**FF7**

NotEmo is Cloud

IKickAss is Tifa

NinjaGurl is Yuffie

**FF8 **

Leon-Heart is Squall

AngelWings is Rinoa

TheHyperButterfly is Selphie

**FFX **

ZaNaRkAnDsTaR is Tidus

ILike2Steal is Rikku

**Topic 3 Movers and Shakers**

LilMissPinky: Hi guys we have a new guest WolfyDog!

WolfyDog: Hi guys

_Everyone waves at WolfyDog_

LilMissPinky: Today's topic is Movers and Shakers. As in your favourite move or film.

Leon-Heart: I like my Lionheart move but it is tiring but effective

ZaNaRkAnDsTaR: Can we do songs?

WolfyDog: Sure I like Lassie the film. I was howling by the eng of it. Lol get it?

_Everyone glares at WolfyDog_

WolfyDog: I better shut up now.

ZaNaRkAnDsTaR: Well I like Popular (from Wicked)

AngelWings: I like my attacks with Anglo he's just so cute (as long as he gets no blood on his fur)

NotEmo: I like the song Savin' Me from Nickleback.

TheHyperButterfly: CLOUD IS AN EMO! And I like the film Over the Hedge.

ILike2Steal: I like the song Mercury Girl.

LilMissPinky: Wow Rikku that's such a calm song!

ILike2Steal: Good to relax to after a hard days thieving.

IKickAss: My favourite move is…

TheHyperButterfly: OMG Yuffie is attacking Rikku and they're taking it outside! Come On!

_Everyone rushes outside except LilMissPinky And WolfyDog_

LilMissPinky: Looks like it's you and me Wolfie…

WolfyDog: Cookie Time?

Both: **COOKIE DUDE!**

Moderator: The chat room is closing because WolfyDog Wolfed down all the cookies!

Haha!

_LilMissPinky and Wolfydog glare at the Moderator_

**A/N **

**Please Review! **


End file.
